The present invention relates to a camera with a film feed device for feeding a light-sensitive film arranged in the camera, with a device for releasing a photographic shutter of the camera for the image-forming exposure of the film and with a device for locking the film feed device according to the pre-characterising part of claim 1.
In known cameras of this type, a spring reservoir of the feed locking device is tensioned when the said feed locking device is in a functional state that locks the film feed or in a functional state that releases the film feed. Generally the spring reservoir in each of these two functional states is more or less tensioned. Since the camera is often kept in one of these two functional states by the user for relatively long periods of time without being used from time to time, this means that the spring reservoir of the feed locking device remains tensioned over correspondingly long periods of time. There is therefore the danger that the spring reservoir will become fatigued and give rise to malfunctions during later use of the camera, particularly if this spring reservoir is to be manufactured of elastic plastics material in order to reduce manufacturing costs, since undesired cold flow processes can take place in such material.
The object of the invention is to provide a camera of the type mentioned at the beginning in which there is no longer any danger of a fatigue or deterioration of a spring reservoir of the feed locking device even when the camera is kept for relatively long periods of time in one of the aforementioned functional states.
According to the invention this object is achieved by the characterising features of claim 1.
Further developments of the invention are disclosed in the subclaims.